


Visitations

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Stories, Oneshot, Show Pony doesn't believe in ghosts (or do they), Spirits, requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Like a green floodlight, then she's gone.





	Visitations

As the sun begins to slip out of view and soft orange ink spills across the horizon, Pony gets the feeling that they're not out there alone.

It takes them by surprise; they'd never given much thought to the tales they'd hear runners toss around when they were a kid.  
Anecdotes of the spirit who lurked down by the old Pegasus in Zone 2 and the deities of the Getaway Mile, all that.

Any other time, they'd have no trouble shaking the feeling off. _Bullshit,_ they'd reassure themself, and that'd be the end of it. But this time, when they shrug away the abrupt lash of breeze up the back of their neck and start looking for anything worth switching their thoughts to, Pony begins to doubt themself (probably for the first time in their life.)

_She's kinda like a breeze, at first. Just sneaks up on ya from behind, she does. You'd never know it was her._

They're rooted to the spot by a childhood ghost story. It's ridiculous- they can practically feel themself turning into Cherri. It's _his_ job to dwell on this phantom shit, not theirs.

They just need to get the hell back to the radio station.

_She's a fast one, though. Blink and you'll miss 'er- like this green floodlight, then she's gone._

They're almost certain they imagined it.

It'd be easy enough to imagine - lime green tendrils snaking out from nowhere, outlined in neon haze, seeping between the sand grains no sooner than they'd shown themselves. 

Pony blinks a couple times, looks back at the spot again, just to be sure.

As they thought. 

Nothing but sand for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly part of a series? Based on a "character + colour" request from my Tumblr - this one was Show Pony + Lime Green.


End file.
